Lying Beside You
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Kiba's sick and his boyfriend Naruto decides to give him a surprise visit. Written for NaruKiba day. October 7, 2016. One-shot. NaruKibaNaru. Fluff. Rated T. Warning for Language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba's sick and his boyfriend Naruto decides to give him a surprise visit. Written for NaruKiba day. October 7, 2016. One-shot. NaruKibaNaru. Fluff. Rated T. Warning for Language.

Lying Beside You

"Hey, Naruto. Have you seen Kiba?"

The voice came from behind him and he recognized it to be Kankurou's, the default center of their high school's basketball team. Naruto who was eating lunch with his best friend Sasuke turned around to face his teammate. Both were also members of the team, with Naruto being the small forward since last year, and Sasuke as the point guard starting the current year.

"I haven't seen him." Naruto answered.

"Well, I just noticed that I haven't seen him this morning too. Is he absent?" Kankurou further inquired. If anyone were to know where Kiba was, it had to be Naruto who everyone knew to be Kiba's best friend. Naruto actually has two best friends, both Sasuke and Kiba but lately his relationship with Kiba has moved up one step. However, this was a secret between the two of them and only two other people knowing.

"Yes, he's absent but I don't know why. I tried calling him this morning but he didn't answer his phone." informed Naruto. And he called him at least five times. Truthfully he was worried about why his 'boyfriend' was absent because the guy loved basketball and would never intentionally miss practice.

"What? But we have practice after class. Coach Sarutobi would not like this especially since it's our captain missing."

"You worry too much, Kankurou." the ever so serious Sasuke spoke up, surprising both Naruto and Kankurou. "Kiba might be captain but it's not like the team's not gonna live a day without him. A team which cannot function just because their captain's absent is a weak one."

"Who asked your opinion, Uchiha?" Kankurou sneered at him but Sasuke was unaffected. Kankurou hasn't accepted Sasuke as a team member yet and only saw him as an arrogant rookie despite him being an effective point guard.

"I'm just saying. Most of our strong offensive plays involves Kiba, but it's more practical if we create plays that does not involve him too. Illness and injury, you can't predict when it can happen to a player. Better not rely on only one strong player." Sasuke clarified his position.

"I just came here to ask where the captain is, not listen to your lecture you rookie." Kankurou said annoyance and then left their table.

"Way to make friends with Kankurou, bastard." Naruto praised sarcastically. Bastard had been what he always called Sasuke since he could remember. They hadn't been friends from the start. Their relationship had been more of exchanging insults and punches until some time they became sort of frienemies and eventually became best friends. Bastard was more of a pet name and it held no contemptuous meaning.

"Hn, it's just amusing to rile him up, just like I used to do to you." Sasuke smirked. And Naruto had to be the one with shortest fuse of them all. It's just that now he had gotten used to Sasuke's personality. "So, Kiba didn't really answer any of your calls?"

"No. And it really worries me. Maybe he's sick and resting that's why he couldn't take the call."

"Think of any reason why that guy could be sick? First time I heard of that." said the point guard. It was unheard of for the Inuzuka to get sick enough not to be able to go to school. He could even go out in December without wearing a jacket and he would be fine.

"He's not a robot Sasuke. He can get sick too." argued Naruto and he was really beginning to consider the possibility. "Maybe I should call Hana."

Hana was Kiba's older sister by five years and studying veterinary medicine in Konoha State University located in the center of the city. Even if Konoha is a city, only the center looked urban and where Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke lived was around the perimeter. Unlike the center, they could enjoy the rural feel without the pollution and traffic noise.

Hana commutes everyday and if anyone would know how Kiba was, if would be her, and of course Kiba's mom but Naruto was afraid of the woman and he wouldn't dare call her. Also, Hana was well aware of his little brother's secret relationship with his so called best friend.

So Naruto called her and she answered. Naruto learned that Kiba was indeed sick with a cold and high fever and couldn't even get out of his bedroom. The blond forward asked if he could visit but Hana said she wouldn't be home until 6 PM and that their mother would likely return home even later in the evening. She did say that he could always try to visit but there was no assurance that Kiba would be well enough to answer the door. Naruto said he would try and thanked Hana for telling him.

"Sasuke, I'll be skipping basketball practice this afternoon." Naruto determinedly told his teammate.

"Well, I can't blame you if you wanna see your boyfriend so badly." Sasuke said which made Naruto blush in front of his best friend when the word 'boyfriend' was mentioned. They never planned for Sasuke to know but the point guard caught them making out in the gym's locker room one time during practice. "Just be ready for the 50 laps around the court you are going to get next practice for skipping on your team when the captain's already out of commission."

"50 laps ain't a real punishment." Naruto shrugged off. His boyfriend was sick and alone at home. It was his duty to go there and keep him company and to take care of him.

"Your body, your choice." Sasuke didn't try to convince his best friend to reconsider skipping. It would be worth seeing his exhausted friend just running around the court while they get to play ball. Naruto may always be full of energy but even he could get bored with such an activity and the faces he would make conplaining about it would be certainly amusing.

Just as Naruto decided, as soon as the last bell rang, he was the first out of the room and he ran fast across the hall before his other teammates had a chance to stop him. His thoughts centered on his sick boyfriend again then to what he should bring when he visited.

Walking towards Kiba's house's direction, he was met with a brilliant idea. Fortunately there was a convenience store along the way and from there he bought what he needed then he placed it on his backpack.

Ten minutes later he was at the Inuzuka's front yard. He noticed that the lights inside the white-painted two story country style house were off making him think that there was no one in the living room at the moment and Kiba was probably still in his bedroom. Still he went up the porch and pressed on the doorbell, making it buzz loudly. After a few seconds he could hear footsteps from inside but realized it was just Akamaru, Kiba's large white dog after he heard it bark from behind the door.

The barking was loud so if in any case Kiba was awake and feeling better, he would open the door so Naruto decided to just press the doorbell and wait for at least two more minutes.

Five minutes have passed but still there was no sign of Kiba. Met with the idea to call his boyfriend's cellphone again, he did so but to no luck it was unanswered.

Naruto was really starting to get worried. A lot of what ifs circulated in his head, thinking of worst case scenarios as to why Kiba wouldn't answer his phone.

"Kiba." he whispered his name before running down the porch and around the house until he was at the backyard and looking up to where Kiba's room was located.

The curtains were closed much to his disappointment. He wasn't even sure that Kiba was still inside the house. He could have felt better already and went out to watch a movie or something. Yeah, that was something his boyfriend would probably do since he didn't have to go to class. But if he was then he would have answered Naruto's call, right?

"Kiba, why the heck won't you answer my call?" Naruto grumbled. He looked around the backyard trying to think about how to get in touch with his boyfriend until his eyes were met with the ledges on the wooden house.

"Okay. Time to see whether parkour really works." he said to himself as he fastened his backpack with the belts that go in front of his stomach. 'Hopefully I don't get arrested for this. Or worse."

...

Clank. Clank. Clank.

"Ughhh. What's that sound?" a newly awoken Kiba asked in a grunt. Immediately he felt an intense pounding ache in his head which made him place his hand on his temple. "Fuck it's worse than before."

Clank. Clank. Clank.

The noise was really loud, the sound of something hitting metal. It came from his left side which he deduced to be probably the metal frame of his window. The way it sounded was almost like... knocking.

Opening his eyes despite the desire to fall asleep again and free himself from the excruciating headache, he had no choice but to check out where the sound was coming from if he was to let himself fall peacefully asleep again.

The room was dark but not dark enough for him not to be able to see. He slowly sat up the bed and removed the thick comforter covering him. He shivered as he felt immediately cold. He was only dressed in his boxers and his body was now exposed to the room's temperature which felt colder to his very warm body, thanks to his fever. He turned around to face the windows and saw a shadow on the curtain. It was in the shape of a man.

Panic washed through his body. The first thought that came to his mind was that it could be a burglar. He was in no condition to fight off with the guy, especially if that guy had a gun.

But wait. Do burglars knock?

"Kiba!"

'That sounded like my name!' he noticed when he suddenly heard the guy from outside calling.

"Kiba!"

it called him again and it sounded really familiar. That loud, overly energetic voice. It could only be...

"Naruto?" he shouted back in a hoarse voice but it was loud enough to be heard outside.

"Kiba! I'm glad you're awake." the man replied, confirming his identity to Kiba. "Would you open the windows. I'm getting exhausted from grabbing on this ledge."

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing there?" Kiba stood up scratching his head. He quickly went to the window, drew the curtains and saw his eccentric boyfriend holding on to some ledge beside the window and also stepping on another ledge beneath him.

"Move over if you don't want me to push you to your death." Kiba instructed. The blond complied and moved to one side and Kiba opened the other side of the window. They repeated this pattern with the other side making way for the blond to climb up and finally get inside Kiba's bedroom.

"Hah, it's a good thing you're here and opened it for me." Naruto sighed in relief. He wouldn't admit it to Kiba but he trully didn't know how to get down in case the brunet was not in his room. Putting aside that thought, he happily jumped to his boyfriend and captured him in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"It's only been a day, Naruto." Kiba pointed out as he hugged back.

"Aw, aren't you glad your boyfriend came to visit you because he misses you and worries about you a lot. I even skipped practice today."

"You what?!" Kiba asked in shock. "Did you tell coach?"

"No."

"Are you crazy? He's gonna make you run 50 laps for skipping practice without a valid reason." he said, just as Sasuke did.

"Seeing my sick boyfriend is a valid reason."

"Except they don't know we're boyfriends." Kiba pointed out. "Wait, how did you know I'm sick?"

"I tried calling you many times but you wouldn't answer. So I called Hana instead and she told me. I went straight here after class and I rang your doorbell many times but no one answered and I went around your house and saw some ledges on the wall so I climbed up to your bedroom to see if you were here." Naruto told him aside from the answer to Kiba's question.

"Well what's done is done. I'm so glad to see you. My fever's really bad and I have a cold. Hn." Kiba put a hand again on his head after feeling another intense painful throb on his temple.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked with great concern.

"My head hurts. The medicine must have worn off. Last time I took it was this lunch. What time is it anyway?" Both looked around the room for the digital clock with Kiba seeing it first. "4:15 huh? I suppose I should take my medicine again."

When he said that, he felt the back of Naruto's hand on the side of his neck.

"Kiba, you're hot." the blond stated in alarm. To Kiba, the way it sounded was more like referring to how he looked, not how he felt.

"Smoking." Kiba added.

"Not that 'hot'. I mean your temperature." Naruto clarified but then also noticed his unintended pun. "And I suppose that too." He examined Kiba from head to toe, realizing only at that moment that his boyfriend was clad only in his boxers. His almost naked body showed off strong chest, well-defined arm and shoulder muscles and toned six packs. Naruto's mind conjured rated images of him and Kiba but was reminded he shouldn't because Kiba was sick and it was not the right time for those thoughts.

"I need to sit down." Kiba said and did so. His head began throbbing again which made him wish he was asleep again so he couldn't feel the pain. He looked at his nightstand where his medicine was placed and saw it but realized his water bottle was already empty.

"I need to go down and get some water." he announced but Naruto saw how distressed he looked and so he stopped Kiba from standing up again.

"Stay here. I'll go get the water for you."

"Ugh, thanks. But anyway, I need to go to the bathroom." informed the sick Inuzuka.

"Oh. Okay." With that Naruto released both his hands that were resting on Kiba's shoulders. "Ooh and before you go, when was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast." Kiba answered. He really didn't have the appetite to eat so after waking up and taking medicine at lunch, he went directly to sleep again.

"But that's like... more than nine hours ago. I'll prepare something for you. Just wait here." As soon as the blond said that, he was out of the bedroom and hurrying down the stairs where he met Akamaru. The dog greeted him with a tackle which he failed to dodge but he was soon set free as Akamaru went upstairs to meet with his master.

In the bathroom, Kiba took a leak, washed his hands and then his face to freshen up. He still felt a bit dizzy and had to hold on to the walls as he walked back inside his bedroom. Midway he was met with a very excited Akamaru who was about to tackle him but luckily he noticed it in time to command the dog to halt. He didn't think he could take a greeting like that from his dog without falling on the floor on his currently weakened state. He settled with petting him on his head for a few seconds before sending him off to the living room.

When he finally reached the bedroom, the first thing he noticed was the glass of water already on his nightstand. He sighed in relief and was really grateful Naruto brought that upstairs first before he returned to preparing whatever it was he planned.

After taking in his medicine, he let himself fall on his bed and slipped under the comforter. How he missed the warmth it offered which easily took care of his shivering. Ironic it really was that even if his body was really warm, he felt so cold. Extending his right hand to the nightstand, he took the digital thermometer and placed it between his armpit.

His head still hurt but he was getting a bit accustomed to it. In around half an hour the medicine would get rid of the pounding on his head and he could go back to sleep.

Beep beep beep.

At the signal that the thermometer was done reading, he took it too see his temperature.

39.8 degrees Centigrade/103.6 degrees Fahrenheit

"What's the reading?" he suddenly heard Naruto ask so he looked up and saw the blond holding a cup of instant ramen on one hand and a pitcher on the other.

"39.8 degrees. That's too high." Kiba replied. He was aware that 37.5 was the normal limit and that greater than 40 degrees could even be fatal. He was nearing that.

"Too high indeed. We need to get it down." Naruto stated as he placed the cup of ramen on the nightstand and secured its lid to let it cook. "I prepared ice cold water with alcohol. I'm gonna wash your body with it."

"I-ice cold?" Kiba asked in fear. He was freaking shivering already and Naruto wanted to bathe him in ice cold water? "Are you serious? I already feel I'm trapped in a blizzard here." He then grabbed onto his comforter and pulled it over him more closely, as if grabbing for dear life.

"You run around only in a tank top during winter and you can't take a cold bath with a towel?" Naruto looked at him in disbelief. There was actually a thing his boyfriend was afraid of.

"You don't know how cold I feel right now." Kiba reasoned out.

"It's because your body temperature is too high. That's why you're much sensitive to cold. That's what my mom always tell me when I get sick as a kid. So, take the comforter off and let me cool you down."

"No. I like it here." Kiba insisted.

"Don't be stubborn." Naruto told him and he grabbed the comforter to pull it away from Kiba. The brunet clung on to it with all his strength but at that time he was really weak so in the end Naruto succeeded and left him exposed to the harsh room temperature once more. He instantly shivered at the sudden temperature change and goose bumps formed on his skin.

"Na-naruto, it's co-cold."

"Get used to it, 'cause it's going to get a little bit colder." Naruto warned. Try as Kiba might in convincing him not to go on with the ice cold bath, it wouldn't work. Afterall, it was for the best.

Kiba saw the blond place his hand inside the pitcher and out he took a small towel and wrung it until the water wasn't dripping. Naruto folded it and slowly brought it to Kiba's forehead and let it rest there.

"Aw, damn that's fucking cold Naruto!" Kiba complained and did his best to suppress a wild shivering from his body.

"That's nothing." Naruto said. It was only his forehead and that part wasn't even that sensitive to cold. "How did you get sick anyway?"

"It was yesterday afternoon I think. Kankurou and I played at least a half hour more after you guys went home. So it was already late and I didn't take the shower at school. I walked home but the rain began to pour and since I didn't bring an umbrella, I ran under it for around 5 minutes." Kiba told him as the blond dipped his hand in the pitcher again to surprisingly get another small towel.

Kiba eyed the ice-cold soaked towel with fear but after taking a deep breath, he submitted himself to his fate. "Just, make it quick."

"Yes sir." Naruto grinned. He didn't want Kiba to be in that position of having a pounding headache and feeling highly sensitive to cold but maybe it would be a fun experience for him to wash Kiba with that frigid towel, just as they used to do when they were playing pranks on each other as kids and using water guns filled with same cold water.

The next part of his body where he put the towel was on Kiba's neck, deciding to go from top to bottom.

"Ugh, oh my fuckin'... so co-cold." the brunet squeaked out. He had to shut his eyes, clench his teeth hard and tense both his arms and legs to prevent himself from trashing wildly under Naruto.

His boyfriend just smiled at his display and after letting the towel rest there for around 20 seconds to let it zap the heat, he brought it down to Kiba's chest. The brunet still made the expected reactions as the towel met new skin.

"Brrhh, I should have... ju-just submerged myself in a tu-tub filled with ice." Kiba suggested in sarcasm.

"Well that is a good idea, except your bathroom doesn't have a tub."

"What are you serious?" Kiba stared at his boyfriend wide-eyed. It was already hard enough tolerating the damn towel and Naruto said soaking himself in an ice-cold tub of water was a good idea? Did he want him to die like Jack Dawson?

"Yeah, I'm serious." Naruto affirmed. He resoaked the towel in the pitcher again and now placed it on one of Kiba's armpit. To his surprise and relief, the brunet didn't flinch too much. "We don't have a bathtub at home too but last time I was sick I placed 5 kilos of tube ice in a pail of water and splashed myself with it. Damn it was really cold but at least the first feel of it was all in one go. You wanna try?"

"Ugh, no thanks." Kiba shook his head in fear. "Besides, I like it when you take care of me."

"Wait, what did you say?" Naruto pardoned, not sure he heard his boyfriend correctly.

"I said no thanks." Kiba repeated but left out the last part. That actually almost made him feel like an 'uke'.

"Not that one, the last part."

"I didn't say anything." the brunet firmly denied but Naruto could see it clearly. He resoaked the towel and without warning placed it on Kiba's stomach, making Kiba scream.

"AH, Naruto don't fucking do that! I told you it's fucking cold!" Kiba screamed at his boyfriend. Naruto however just laughed. He'd gladly do it again and again if Kiba wouldn't admit what he said.

"Come on, just spill it Kiba. Don't be shy." he poked on Kiba's side making the brunet thrust away from his finger. "Or else I'm gonna pour this pitcher of ice-cold water on you."

Kiba stared in horror as Naruto lifted up the pitcher and positioned it on top of him with the blond's face in a huge evil grin.

"Okay, okay, I submit. I... I said I like it when you take care of me." he finally admitted. Naruto's grin reverted into a soft smile and he felt himself blush. He placed the pitcher back again on the nightstand.

"Well, it is the seme's job to take care of his 'uke'." Naruto winked at Kiba, to try to hide how giddy hearing those words from Kiba made him feel.

"What seme? I'm not the one between the two of us who's getting his ass fucked." Kiba defended. How dare the blond implied he was the uke.

"Sheesh. You don't have to be so grouchy about it." Naruto just ignored what Kiba said. Yeah, it was true that he was the bottom but still being given the opportunity to show how much he cared for his boyfriend was golden. He wanted to show that they should be equal in their relationship and Kiba should not think it's always his job to be the one protecting Naruto just because he's taller and more muscular. And gifted down there.

Naruto continued with his nursing duty and made sure to hit all exposed skin of Kiba to the ice-cold towel so that he could effectively cool him down and prevent hyperthermia. The cold bath may be temporary but it would give the medicine Kiba took time to take its effects of cooling him down from the inside which reminded Naruto that he too bought medicine for Kiba, an over-the-counter anti-pyretic for his fever.

"There, all done." announced the blond as he finished with Kiba's feet. After covering almost his entire body, Naruto placed the two towels inside the pitcher where the ice cubes were already completely melted after taking in the heat from Kiba.

"At last. Thanks a lot for that Naruto. I'm really glad you came here." Kiba smiled at him and it made Naruto blush again.

"Well after skipping basketball practice and what I did just to reach your room, you should be." the blond said, referring to how he climbed up the house like Altair from Assassin's Creed. "I've also brought you medicine in case you run out of it. But first, you should eat."

Naruto took the cup of ramen he prepared earlier and gave it to Kiba. It wasn't as hot as how it should be but it was still warm enough to be enjoyed. Kiba sat up the bed and leaned on the headboard before receiving the cup. In truth, he wasn't a fan of ramen or any instant noodles. He preferred to eat meat especially beef and cartilage but being Naruto's bestfriend for years and his boyfriend for nearly a year with the blond always inviting him to eat ramen with him, he could now say ramen wasn't that bad.

He first took a sip of the soup and relished its warmth. He knew that his body needed to release heat but the heat was just much more comfortable than feeling cold. He should have ate the ramen when it was hotter. He took the small plastic fork inside the cup and began to eat the noodles. He was really hungry so that even with tuned down appetite and malfunctioning nose and taste buds, he was given the will to eat the ramen for now. The real food that Hana cooks could easily be waited for when she gets home.

As he was eating, he could see how his boyfriend was staring at him all the time. It was the ramen, he thought.

"If you wanna eat ramen so much then why did you prepare only one for me?" Kiba asked. Upon being noticed, Naruto could only look to the side. Kiba wasn't exactly right when he said that Naruto wanted to eat ramen because actually he was thinking about the idea of him feeding Kiba with the ramen, just like in the movies and fluff stories he's read.

"No, I wasn't thinking about eating ramen." Naruto confessed. Kiba put the cup down his lap and looked at Naruto as if the blond had grown a second head. Or was it really Naruto at all?

"You're not thinking about eating ramen?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Well, ramen's good but I was thinking if I could... I mean if you could let me feed you?" Naruto admitted with his hands in a prayer position, really hoping Kiba would grant him his wish.

"What? No. I'm not that sick. And I'm not a girl." Kiba reasoned out and gave a pout to the blond.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Naruto just smiled. There's always next time. He just continued to watch Kiba eat until the brunet finished the cup.

"Hah. That helps a bit. Really, thanks a lot again for coming here. And sorry I couldn't tell you earlier that I'm sick. It's just my head hurt so much that I wanted to sleep so badly and set my phone to vibrate." Kiba told him. He felt that he should at least tell the blond his reason.

"It's okay." Naruto then moved up the bed and sat beside Kiba and snuggled up to him.

"Hey, it's not that I don't want you beside me but... you might get sick too if you stay close to me." Kiba whispered to Naruto in concern. The blond didn't seem to listen and just cuddled up even closer.

"I don't care if I get sick too. I wanna snuggle up with my boyfriend." the blond mumbled in a cute voice.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position."

"Yeah I will. At least I get to stay with you at home. Besides, I don't get sick easily, maybe only once a year and I've already gotten sick two months ago. I'll be fine." And after saying that, Naruto gave a kiss to Kiba's cheek. "See, I don't care."

"Well, don't blame me if you catch my light cold." Kiba said before he turned to face Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Naruto eagerly returned the awaited kiss and both closed their eyes to relish in their show of affection. Kiba placed a hand behind Naruto's head so he could pull him closer and deepen their kiss.

"You're a stubborn one so I'm gonna indulge." Kiba said, not really having a choice to turn his boyfriend away. There was nothing more he wanted right now that to cuddle up with Naruto as well. Except maybe to get rid of his headache and fever.

"Move to the other side of the bed." Naruto asked Kiba and the brunet complied. The blond took off his shoes and climbed up the bed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "Let's just sleep."

"That would be a good idea but, what about your parents? Have you told them where you are?"

"Yeah. I told them I was visiting you. I wanna sleepover here."

"Sleepover? But don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"School? But it's Saturday tomorrow." Naruto reminded the confused brunet.

"Oh. I forgot. But even so, won't they find it odd for you to sleepover here when I'm sick?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend. It's just natural I'd wanna stay over." Naruto said as if it was obvious enough.

"Except they don't know that. Hana and Sasuke are the only two other people besides us who knows about our real relationship."

"We could tell my parents, and your mom." Naruto said and looked up to Kiba. If anything, he didn't want to be hiding his relationship with him. He knew it could be a problem if the school finds out since both of them were in the basketball team, especially for Kiba who's the captain, but if they could at least tell it to their parents, it would make staying over at each other's houses easier and they wouldn't have to explain why they are almost always together.

"Well if you wanna tell your parents and you're sure about it, then it's fine with me. I'm sure they'll be okay with it, especially your mom. I actually think she already knows about us or at least has her suspicions. But as for my mom, she might not take it too well." Kiba spoke his concern.

"We'll tell her when you're ready, with my parents first. One person at a time. Hana already knows and she's supportive of us so I think it would be okay." Naruto said to assure his boyfriend.

"I hope you're right Naruto." Kiba sighed but in a smile. "Now, I wanna sleep. Hana will wake us up when she gets home."

"Okay." Naruto agreed. Kiba gave a kiss to Naruto before also covering his boyfriend with the comforter, making him lie down on his side and spooning him from behind and wrapped his arms around him. He gave one more kiss on top of his head before whispering to him. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba." he heard him say back and felt Naruto pull his arms closer.

Being sick sucked, but honestly if his boyfriend would do this for him every time, he really wouldn't mind if he got sick again.

END.

A/N: Happy NaruKiba day! Hope you liked the sweet little one-shot between our two beloved boys.

Don't forget to leave your reviews. I'm gonna be posting another one-shot between the two on Oct. 10, Naruto's birthday so your feedbacks would help me with writing it. A SasuNaru and NaruMenmaNaru will also be posted on Oct.10. If you wanna get notifications, just click Follow Author.

For those who follow The Internship Syndrome, the next update will be on Oct.12. See you guys again on the 10th and 12th.


	2. Chapter 2

Announcement

Happy NaruKiba day. I uploaded a sort of sequel to Lying Beside You. Basically you can just think of it as in the same universe. It was mentioned in Lying Beside You that Naruto was the bottom. A review mentioned that even though Naruto was taking care of Kiba, being the one taking it up in the ass would make it KibaNaru still. So I decided to write something to reverse that a bit and write a true NaruKiba.

Maybe This Time

SEQUEL to Lying Beside You. In their one year of being together, Naruto has never experienced being the 'top' in their relationship. He asked Kiba if they could try switching up but the brunet was always saying they'd do it 'next time'. Will today be that 'next time' Naruto is hoping for? Warnings: One-shot. Lemon. NaruKiba. PWP. Yaoi. MxM.

Check my profile out for the link to the new one-shot or copy this link.

s/12679820/1/Maybe-This-Time

Leave a review if you can.


End file.
